With popularization of electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, a push service is used for various purposes. A push service is aimed at sending a specific message or notification to electronic devices. The push service sends a message or notification to each application being executed in an electronic device on the mobile platform while maintaining public network connectivity.
Examples of such a push service include a location-based marketing service, a location-based notification service, and a location-based broadcast service, and particularly, the location-based broadcast service is widely used for various purposes. In the push service, in order to ensure transmission of messages or notifications, a push server needs to be logically connected to electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.